Charm
by Umbrasword
Summary: Prussia x Austria. An argument becomes a catalyst for a special love between two men.


It had happened too fast to completely understand. In little to no time at all, the two men had gone from screaming at each other to ravaging each other senselessly.

Gilbert Beilschmidt had wanted this for a while now. He made his less-than-appropriate desires clear to the other man, not to mention his brother, his friends, and anyone else who would pay attention for more than a few minutes.

Roderich Edelstein. It was a name that brought raw emotion that could never be bottled up, for fear of it exploding out and seeking solace in actions. And in all honesty, Gilbert hid his fear well behind a mask of cocky arrogance and cheap insults.

He was terrified. Terrified of losing his chances to have the aristocrat. Terrified of being completely alone. While he boasted about how being alone was the greatest part about his life, he never was truly alone.

Ludwig, his brother, would always find him, give him a place to sleep if he needed it.

Francois Bonnefoy and Antonio Carriedo, his two best friends, were always available to share a glass of beer (or wine).

Even with no one around, Gilbert always had the small but warm comforting weight of his pet canary, Gilbird.

But now... Now he was certain he wouldn't be alone. Not only was he kissing the Austrian, his kiss was being returned. The other man actually wanted this.

He let his soft hands reach into Roderich's hair, his fingertips stroking the the upright curl. He smiled as he earned a soft moan from the other man. He had seen his brother touch that lock of hair with no reaction. It was as if it yielded pleasure only for him. He licked along the soft curves of the Austrian's lips, grinning wider at the soft noises he made.

"That was nice..." he purred in Roderich's ear.

Roderich felt his face heat up in embarrassment. How had he even gotten into this situation in the first place? Damn that man... damn him and his Prussian charm... He could have sworn he was angry at him for something, but... he couldn't decipher this feeling. Something about the way Gilbert always seemed to smirk at everything around him... it angered Roderich and got him so hot and bothered at the same time.

Roderich didn't have much time to think, much less respond to Gilbert's statement, before the Prussian's lips were back on his own, claiming them in a bruising kiss.

Proper etiquette be damned, Roderich needed this.

He tried to match the intensity of the kiss, but his strength was dwarfed by the other Germanic man. He could feel Gilbert's hands wandering down his back and around again to rest on the buttons of his long blue coat.

"Gilbert..." Roderich breathed softly as each button was plucked open with expert swiftness. Next came the lacy cravat and Roderich felt the cool air on his exposed neck and thin shirt. His eyes glazed ever so slightly, the pleasure was overwhelming.

"I knew it..." Gilbert said softly. "Things like this get you going... the prospect of being naughty..." He grinned at Roderich and worked on the smaller buttons of the aristocrat's shirt. "These clothes are nice, but they have to go..."

"You disgust me..." Roderich said, giving the albino a haughty look.

"That's not what it looks like to me," Gilbert said, his self-righteous smile never once leaving his face. His crimson eyes traveled down to the Austrian's waistline. "In fact, I think disgust is the last thing you're associating with me, little master..."

Roderich blushed. Whatever was still holding back how incredibly turned on he was left with that statement. The way that strange Russo-German accent formed the words 'little master' nearly sent him over the edge. It took serious restraint not to tackle Gilbert at that very moment and devour him.

But he was a dignified socialite! He could never succumb to the needs of the flesh, especially with the Prussian driving them! Not even if he was practically undressing Gilbert with his eyes...

"I hate you…" Roderich gasped as he grabbed Gilbert's face in his hands and planted a heavy wet kiss on his mouth.

Gilbert eagerly returned the kiss, moaning softly as he felt Roderich's warm soft tongue invade the cavern of his mouth, craving each moment the pink muscle met his own. There was no denying it now; they were going to become one by the end of the evening.

He slipped his hands into the lip of Roderich's pants and grabbed them tightly. He walked backwards to the couch, dragging the Austrian by the waist as he went. They tumbled onto the couch's soft cushions, where Gilbert resumed his diligent shirt opening.

Roderich let out a gasp as the cool air hit his skin, causing him to moan in pleasure and shock. His body reacted immediately, the sensitive nubs on his chest hardened, goose bumps appeared on his arms, and his pants grew tighter by the minute. Gilbert was an expert at what he was doing... and he wasn't quite sure if he liked that idea.

His pondering on Gilbert's sexual history was interrupted when he felt his pants suddenly get loosened, and his shock was quickly replaced with extreme pleasure. His bare erection only tasted the cold air for a moment before it was swallowed into Gilbert's hot mouth.

His hands immediately went into Gilbert's short white hair, fisting and tugging on it sporadically as he shook under the skill of the Prussian's talented tongue and lips. He didn't care if Gilbert was going on raw intuition or practice, this felt GOOD... Better than he had ever experienced alone.

Gilbert looked up at Roderich as he continued his oral minstrations, the corners of his lips curled up despite their current task. He bobbed his head expertly up and down on the Austrian's erection, humming a small laugh as Roderich whimpered and moaned in ecstasy. After a particularly long slow suck, followed by a quick lick on the tip, he wrapped his hand around the shaft and pumped it firmly.

"You like that, little aristocrat...?" he asked, planting a small kiss on the noble's abdomen. "Does that feel good...?"

"... Don't make me say it..." Roderich panted, his hips bucking slightly.

"I want to hear it..." Gilbert purred, nuzzling the soft hairs just above Roderich's erection.

"How it feels is irrelevant..." Roderich said, stroking Gilbert's hair gently. "... All that matters is... that it's happening..." He moaned as he felt the tip of Gilbert's tongue slide around the base of his shaft.

"Would you be saying that if it felt bad...?" Gilbert asked, examining the slickness that now coated his fingers, a mixture of precum and saliva.

"... I couldn't say..." Roderich said, allowing a small smile to grow on his lips. "You have yet to disappoi-AHN!"

Gilbert smiled up at Roderich, his wet fingertips slowly pushing their way inside the Austrian's entrance.

"G-Gilbert..." Roderich moaned. "Be gentle... that hurts..."

The Prussian kissed along the skin around his entrance, licking and nuzzling to ease the pain. Soon he could feel Roderich's hips rocking slightly to get the invading digits deeper.

"Mmm... do you want more?" Gilbert asked, pulling his fingers back, then pushing them in again. "Let me hear you say it..."

"I... I do..." Roderich moaned, arching his back. "I want more..."

"As you wish..." Gilbert said, increasing the pace of his fingers and resuming the attention he gave the Austrian's vital regions before. His fingers scissored inside his lover, stretching him to prepare for the more painful part of this lusty tryst. Each time Roderich moaned in pleasure, he felt himself getting less and less patient. He wanted Roderich more than ever, but hurting him would be unacceptable.

Once he could no longer hold in the desire, Gilbert slowly withdrew his fingers. He felt his hands shake at the noise that followed his actions. That moan protested everything about Gilbert removing his fingers, to the point that he nearly pushed his fingers back inside of Roderich.

"Gilbert… please…" Roderich moaned, his long pale legs opening more for the Prussian. "I want it so badly… Please…"

The Austrian aristocrat felt his face growing hot and red as Gilbert crawled on top of him and pressed his lips firmly against his own. He met the kiss with equal passion, his tongue meshing against his Germanic lover's. He felt the warmth of Gilbert's skin as he was pinned to the couch. The comforting weight of the Prussian overwhelmed Roderich, to the point that he spread his legs willingly to allow Gilbert inside.

Gilbert spat into his hand, rubbing his erection to lubricate it as best he could. He threaded his fingers in Austria's dark brown hair and thrust inside.

The two lay rigid for a moment, each savoring and adjusting to the tightness of the muscle being invaded by the other's shaft. Violet eyes locked onto scarlet, and their breaths came in shallow gasps.

"Gilbert…" Roderich sighed.

"…. Ich liebe dich…" Gilbert sputtered out.

Roderich's eyes widened.

"…. What?" he asked, his arms around Gilbert's neck, as if to prevent him from leaving.

Gilbert felt his face turn read.

"… What? You thought I didn't love you?" he asked, kissing the Austrian's face gently. "Silly master… What makes you think I'd do this if I didn't…?" He pressed his lips against Roderich's and began thrusting.

The two lay as one the entire night, holding each other close and crying out soft inaudible moans that would form into their names when they had the concentration. Roderich felt himself sink further into the plush cushions of the couch with each thrust Gilbert gave, and Gilbert could only bring himself to give gentle touches. The idea of hurting his beloved noble killed him…

Finally, they couldn't hold it back and, with twin cries of ecstasy, their lust rushed from their bodies, Gilbert's seed filling Roderich, and Roderich's soiling Gilbert's stomach.

Gilbert pulled his spent shaft from Roderich and cradled him close.

"…. Gilbert…" Roderich sighed happily.

"Hmm…?" Gilbert asked, looking down and blushing slightly as Roderich pushed his lips against his own gently.

"…Ich liebe Sie auch… Dummkopf."


End file.
